1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a composed element, as well as to a corner connection which is applied herewith.
More particularly, the invention relates to a composed element which comprises at least two panel-shaped elements, which are coupled to each other, can be coupled to each other, respectively, at an angle, whether or not by means of an intermediate piece. Herein, the invention relates to any form of composed element which comprises at least two or more panel-shaped elements, irrespective of the field of application, and irrespective of the fact whether the composed element substantially consists exclusively of the panel-shaped elements or whether these panel-shaped elements only form a part thereof.
Although the invention can be used in any application, it is intended in the first place for being applied in the furniture sector, with individual pieces of furniture as well as with built-in furniture, such as dressing furniture, room dividers and the like.
More particularly, the invention aims at connections between panel-shaped elements, which can be realized in a smooth manner and are suitable for being employed with furniture which is sold in dismantled condition and must be assembled by the buyer himself. Herein, this relates in the first place to so-called flat-pack furniture.
2. Related Art
Still more particularly, the invention relates to a composed element which comprises two or more panel-shaped elements, which each comprise a coupling zone in which coupling parts are present in the form of a profile respectively extending in the longitudinal direction of the respective coupling zone, preferably in the form of a tongue and a groove, respectively, wherein these profiles allow that the panel-shaped elements can be coupled to each other in a locking manner and at an angle. Such composed element is known, amongst others, from document DE 20 2009 008 825 U1. The use of such profiles, which are provided in the panel-shaped elements themselves and are made entirely or for the major part in one piece therewith, offers the advantage that no separate elements are necessary for connecting the panel-shaped elements at an angle, such as, for example, metal connection elements, or at least the use of such separate elements can be limited to a minimum. Another advantage thereof consists in that such profiles can be milled in a simple manner into the panel-shaped elements and that a continuous locking coupling can be realized along the entire corner connection.
It is clear that such coupling, during coupling as well as there after, is subjected to forces. Considering that the profiles in fact mostly have to be realized in relatively thin panels and more over also often have to be suited for being realized in particle board, which, as known, is brittle, the known profiles offer only a limited number of possibilities for optimization.
Thus, the present invention aims at improving such composed element, in particular of the type as described in DE 20 2009 008 825 U1.